


On the Beach

by Callasandra



Series: Misc Random Scenes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Beaches, Gen, Personal Space, keep your damn hands off me!, tai chi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callasandra/pseuds/Callasandra





	On the Beach

The rays of the sun have barely broken over the crest of the horizon. The last rays of the moon, glinting off the water, as it slowly ascends. 

The cool, quiet of this morning, was the perfect balance of harmony and nature that I needed to start off the day, and get into the meditative mindset. 

I had already completed stretching, and I sank into the pose of “Horse Stance” as I opened with the typical Tai Chi move.  
Time passes as I concentrate on my breathing and executing each move with precision. The sun has now crested. And I sink into “Archer” pose, releasing all of the stress and tension that had built up over the past few weeks. 

Pedestrians are walking the beach, but they do not bother me. 

More time passes, and I return to “Horse stance” to begin the closing moves. That is when I feel the presence behind me. When a hand clamps down on my upper arm, I react without even thinking. I step back, jabbing my left elbow into the person gut, bringing my right, fisted hand up, punching them in the face, before I throw them over my shoulder to the ground.

The man in front of me, lying on his back with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose, is in classic defense pose. Hands up in the air, looking slightly scared. He is most likely in his mid to late twenties.

What an idiot, to come and touch a woman without making their presence known. The bastard deserved what he got.   
“Don’t ever touch me again.” I growled at him. Pulling my hoodie tighter around my face, my serene mood now ruined. I reach down and snag my sunglasses out of the bag near my feet, before I straighten up. I glanced behind me, and see a group of people, dressed similarly to the imbecile that is still at my feet. A production crew of some kind?? I turn back, glare at the man that is now attempting to get up. 

Shoulder my pack, and start my run, back down the beach, back to home.


End file.
